(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a capacitive type touch sensing device and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Functions of displays, such as a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting diode display, a portable transmission device, other information processing device and the like, for example, are typically performed using various input devices. Recently, an input device including a touch sensing device has been widely used.
The touch sensing device typically includes a touch sensor and a control unit. The touch sensor may be classified into various types, such as a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electro-magnetic type (“EM”), and an optical type, for example.
The capacitive type touch sensor typically includes a sensing capacitor including a plurality of sensing electrodes that receives a sensing signal and detects a change in capacitance of the sensing capacitor generated when a conductor, such as a finger, approaches the touch sensor, thereby detects an occurrence and location of the touch, for example.
The touch sensor may be provided in a touch panel which may be attached on a display (e.g., add-on cell type), may be disposed outside a substrate of the display (e.g., on-cell type), or may be disposed within the display (e.g., in-cell type). The display including the touch sensor detects a touch on a screen by a user's finger, a touch pen, or the like, and information on touched positions.